Fight for Opelcuid city
by Chaotic hedgehog
Summary: A Short one-shot based on the fight in Opelcuid city in Black and White 2


**So yeah. This is a one-shot about a scene in Black 2., where Opelcuid city gets covered in ice. I actually thought all of this up as I went along. A bit of it is my own design.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon, they belong to Game Freak and the Pokémon Company**

My eyes widened as I heard the rumbling. I heard Drayden say "hmm? What's that?" a dark shadow was cast over Opelcuid city. It was a flying ship. Unfortunately, I recognised it. I muttered "Team Plasma's ship… can fly?" Drayden frowned as he turned to me "what? Have you seen this ship before?"

I told him about the fight aboard the ship at the Pokémon world tournament, and how we'd succeeded, only to be kicked off by the Shadow Triad. He looked deep in thought "this is very worrying… Team Plasma is coming back?" our attention turned to the ship, which was opening up to reveal something.

The front opened, and a cannon started to reveal itself. It started charging up energy, and I knew it meant trouble. It fired a ball of energy at us, and I called out my Pokémon "Levanny! Protect!" the shield unfurled around us, just as the blast hit, right in front of us. I exhaled in relief, but frowned as ice started to build up.

The cannon started firing, covering various areas in ice. People started screaming out, and went inside. I called out "Drayden! Do you have any clue what's going on?" Drayden was somewhere else, but I saw him make his way towards me "Team Plasma must be after the DNA splicers!" he could've said more, but stopped talking. He was about to say where they were, but everything got caught in a heavy mist.

It died down, and Drayden was suddenly beside me. He didn't look at me, instead focusing on the large Ice sculpture that was in front of us, and called out his Pokémon while I returned mine "Haxorus, dragon tail!" The Pokémon came out to do the work, smashing its tail against the ice.

There was a clear frown on its face as it stared at the ice, which wasn't even clouded up. Drayden frowned "not only was that attack unable to break the ice, it didn't even leave a mark." A voice that I'd heard before, on that ship, called "oh, I wouldn't try that!"

The leader of the group, Zinzolin, walked up, examining the ice. He muttered "I hate the cold, but I only feel it because I'm alive." He chuckled "you won't break that ice. It is specially designed by Team Plasma." He looked at me "oh, if it isn't the trainer from before." He looked mildly amused "well, I have to get moving, city to search, cold to keep out." With that, he walked away, and Drayden yelled "you won't get the DNA splicers!" he took off after the team, leaving me to follow.

My first discovery: ice is slippery. It started walking the same direction as Drayden, and nearly fell over. Quick reaction times saved me though, and I landed in an athletic type position. I continued walking, seeing Drayden going against three Plasma grunts. One was sent to a corner, one was sent backwards, and he started working on the last.

He yelled at me "Tyson! I need you to defeat the other grunts!" I nodded, and got Pokéball in hand. Heading towards the construction work, I saw a grunt, and walked up. He snorted "are you all there is? This should be a breeze!" I yelled "I'll make you eat those words!" we both tossed our Pokéballs, and the match between them began.

"Lucario, Aura sphere!"

"Weezing, sludge bomb!"

"Dodge that! Now use flash cannon!"

The match ended. The Plasma grunt stomped his foot in frustration "gah!" I smirked, and said as I carried on "told you I'd make you eat those words." The grunt was visibly annoyed "s-shut up!"

About three more grunts later, I made my second big discovery: Opelcuid city was _huge_. I took a little break, and wondered to myself "_why am I _doing _this? How did I get dragged in?_" Normal Pokémon trainers my age would be relaxing, having fun, and trying out the various things they could with Pokémon. But _I _get the Team Plasma card. Just typical.

I found the next grunt, and he snickered at me "you're shaking! From fear, or from the cold? Either way's good!" I realised my hands _were _shaking. The idiot continued to taunt me, and the grip around my Pokéball tightened "Samurott! Let's do this!"

"Liepard, night slash!"

"Take that, Samurott! Now, razor shell!"

"Grah! Iron tail!"

"Mega horn!"

That was it. I walked up to the grunt, and he slipped on the ice, falling over. I smirked "you have a minute a to tell me where my friend's sister's Purloin is." The grunt had the nerve to laugh "why would you care? You like the girl or something?" the glare on my face said enough, and he yelped "scrambling away "I- I honestly don't know!"

I saw Samurott preparing to give the grunt a taste of _real _ice, and frowned "relax, he isn't worth it…" I trailed off, seeing three grunts headed my way. They threw a Pokéball at the same time, initiating a triple battle.

"Weezing, sludge bomb!"

"Watchog, thunderbolt!

"Liepard, Night slash!"

"Garchomp, dual chop, Levanny, leaf blade, Excadrill, go with Drill run

"Shadow ball!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Sludge bomb!"

"Dragon claw, Leaf blade, Metal claw!"

We moved to the side as a blast almost hit us as they all threw a move. I yelled "attacking Pokémon is one thing, but attacking humans is another! Garchomp, Draco Meteor! Levanny, Leaf Storm! Excadrill, flash cannon!"

The match was over, and I saw Zinzolin in the distance. I skated up to him, and he looked mildly annoyed "where are the wretched things? This is too cold for me…" he saw me approach, and looked amused "well, it seems my troops were not enough…" Pokéball in hand, I faced the man "you won't get away this time."

He laughed "do you honestly think you are strong enough?" I tossed the Pokéball in my palm "only one way to find out." We clashed, and the match began

"Weavile, ice shard!"

"Levanny! Dodge that and use X scissor!"

"Hmm… Night slash, Weavile!"

"Meet that with Leaf blade!"

"Grr… you won't get away with that!"

"Watch me! Levanny, X scissor, once more!"

"Wha…? Weavile!"

The Pokémon collapsed to the floor, and I stepped forward. The man chuckled "my… have you grown more powerful than last time?" I walked towards him, Lucario and Garchomp at my side "does it matter?" the man ran, and Drayden walked up to me.

He surveyed the place, and then took a look at my Pokémon "I must say! You've given me a run for my money, and you've given Team Plasma the same deal too, it would seem. The most I can do for you is heal your Pokémon…"

He used a special medicine, and the Pokémon were all out of their Pokéballs and smiling. I couldn't resist smiling myself "_finally, some relaxation time…_"

But how wrong was I…


End file.
